A server-based application, such as cloud-based application, may enable one or more user equipment to interact with the application. For example, the user equipment, such as a computer, a tablet, a smart phone, or other processor-based device, may present a user interface, such as a page, through which the user interface or page can interact with the cloud-based application. These actions performed at the user interface are provided to the cloud based application, which may then trigger another action such as a response. In this way, the cloud application may execute, and/or control execution of, a workflow via the interaction at the user interface(s).